Oops, I did it Again
by Marie Nomad
Summary: Side story to Hit Me One More Time, this fic takes place in Bulma's POV. She copes with her affair and the consequences.


This fic is a side story to Hit Me One More Time. This fic is in Bulma's POV. All characters belong to Akira Toriyama.  
  
Oops, I did it Again  
By Maria Cline  
  
It all started with a simple decision. Bulma, inventor extraordinaire and future heir to Capsule Corps, was checking on Vegita as usual. The Saiyan prince had been working virtually nonstop to become a Super Saiyan. The only time he would even pause in his training was to eat and maybe sleep. And she wasn't sure if he did that.  
  
The gravity room door opened and Vegita stepped out. His skin glistened with sweat and he was dressed in a pair of tight boxer shorts and boots and gloves.   
  
She didn't know what happened next. Who was it that made the first move but the next thing she knew, she was on the floor with Vegita over her.  
  
#I think I did it again  
I made you believe we're more than just friends#  
  
She kissed him tenderly and tasted his sweat. She never felt anything like this before. Yamcha had always been too soft. He was too timid or maybe just scared.  
  
#Oh baby  
It might seem like a crush  
But it doesn't mean that I'm serious#  
  
His touches were firm but not crushing. Her body tensed as she hungered for more. Vegita made her feel so good. The hours flew by and she didn't see a scarred face in the window.  
  
#'Cause to lose all my senses  
That is just so typically me  
Oh baby, baby#  
  
She got dressed and took a hot shower. Vegita was intoxicating to her senses. It was like he had done it all his life. She breathed heavily when she got out and slipped on her clothes. Then, it hit her. She had just cheated on Yamcha and she felt fine.  
  
#Oops!...I did it again  
I played with your heart, got lost in the game#  
  
How could she confront Yamcha about what she did? All the times she yelled at him for even looking at another woman. She relaxed when she thought of a logical conclusion. Yamcha had cheated on her, why don't she cheat on him for a change?  
  
#Oh baby, baby  
Oops!...You think I'm in love  
That I'm sent from above  
I'm not that innocent#  
  
True, she did flirt with men in the past. After all, what man, besides the over naïve Goku, couldn't resist her gorgeous bod? She did flirt with Zarbon but Yamcha was dead at the time so it didn't matter.   
  
#You see my problem is this  
I'm dreaming away  
Wishing that heroes, they truly exist  
I cry, watching the days  
Can't you see I'm a fool in so many ways  
But to lose all my senses  
That is just so typically me  
Baby, oh#  
  
The sun rose when Bulma rushed to the bathroom and threw up. She coughed and stood up on the floor. Why did she felt sick all of a sudden? Was it stress or some side effect to sleeping with Vegita?  
  
She shook her head as she went outside to clear her head. That was when she saw Yamcha hovered and landed on the lawn. His clothes were dirty and his hair was messed up. Her body tensed in anger when she came to one conclusion. Yamcha had cheated on her again.  
  
She marched up to Yamcha and kicked him in the head. He trembled slightly but didn't scream or beg for mercy like he would normally do. Instead he stood up and calmly told her that he saw her and Vegita last night.  
  
Her heart grew still as she felt stupid for getting caught. She felt worst when he told her that he never cheated on her. And that he had always been faithful to her. He was angry and hurt and her heart ripped as she realized how much of a bitch she had been. She tried to apologize but Yamcha wouldn't let her. Instead, he told her it was over and left.  
  
#Oops!...I did it again to your heart  
Got lost in this game, oh baby  
Oops!...You think that I'm sent from above#  
  
Several days passed after Yamcha left. He moved into his old desert hideaway to train in the hot desert that had been his home. She could still remember the evil glare Puar gave her as she left. The nausea kept on coming and she had to see a doctor.   
  
Her father checked on her and smiled. "You are going to have a baby, Bulma. I think it's Vegita's."  
  
Bulma held her stomach as another wave of nausea hit. She was going to have a baby and it wasn't Yamcha's.  
  
#I'm not that innocent#  
  
The End 


End file.
